<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when your lungs don't work by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798804">when your lungs don't work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asthma attack, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nothing about asthma, OOC warning I think, fierrochase, hurt/comfort I guess, kinda angst but not really, y'all remember that Magnus had/has asthma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hasn't had an asthma attack in years.  He honestly hadn't thought about it since right after he died.   Until now that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when your lungs don't work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know absolutely nothing about asthma and tried to do a little research but it did not help in writing this fic since I had no idea what I was doing.  There's literally no fics that I could find where Magnus has an asthma attack and that meant I had to write it myself *heavy sigh*.  I don't even know if Magnus would still have asthma after he died but whatever.  Enjoy- Alex is probably OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus’ slight wheezing breaths at dinner were a bit more irritating than concerning.</p>
<p>“Dude are you okay?” TJ asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy across the table from him.  Alex cast a side glance at Magnus.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Magnus coughed, “I’m fine… sorry, I think I got something in my throat.”</p>
<p>Mallory and Halfborn looked over a bit confused.  Magnus coughed again but didn’t say anything else.  He picked absently at his meal.</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>His grip was tight on the front of his shirt.  To Alex, it definitely looked like he was struggling to breathe. </p>
<p>Magnus tried to suck in a deep breath but ended up doubling over coughing, he turned to the side, as to not disturb everyone’s meal.</p>
<p>“Magnus!” Mallory exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I think…” Magnus wheezed a bit more, he tugged a bit at the collar of his shirt, “back to my… room…”</p>
<p>He started to stand up, Alex put her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with,” she said, firmly enough for him not to try and argue.  His cheeks were flushed and his breathing didn’t seem to get any easier.</p>
<p>They had barely got to the elevator when Magnus doubled over coughing again, one hand gripping Alex’s arm for support.</p>
<p>“Woah, dude,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “are you sure that you’re okay?”</p>
<p>Magnus was panting and wheezing, his grip tightened.  He very barely shook his head. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Alex asked, worry seeping into her tone.  </p>
<p>“Can’t… breathe…” Magnus coughed and tried to right himself, only for him to cough harder.</p>
<p>“I can see that.”</p>
<p>Magnus leaned against the wall, trying and struggling to breathe.  Alex looked him up and down for any sign of illness that she could see.  Magnus slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  Alex knelt down next to him.</p>
<p>She was a bit surprised when Magnus gripped her hand.  He squeezed hard enough to make her knuckles pop.</p>
<p>His shuddering breaths didn’t seem to be lessening and Alex had no idea what to do.  Obviously dying wasn’t a worry since personally, she killed Magnus all the time.  What was worrying is that she had no idea what was going on or how to help.</p>
<p>Magnus shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back against the wall.</p>
<p>They sat there for who knows how long, Magnus alternating between coughing and wheezing, Alex sitting there unsure of what to do or how to help.  Magnus gripped her hand like a lifeline. </p>
<p>After a while his wheezing did seem to slow down, it wasn’t as bad as before.</p>
<p>“Room…” Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse.  Alex wasn’t sure if he was or just had some sort of nervous breakdown, but she nodded and helped Magnus to his feet.  He leaned against her for support.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and they got on.</p>
<p>When they stopped at floor 19 Magnus finally managed a full deep breath without coughing.  He seemed a little relieved by that.  Alex helped him to his room and sat him down on one of the couches.</p>
<p>Magnus rubbed his chest and started taking slower breaths.</p>
<p>“Gods… I’m sorry…” he muttered, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…” Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “do you… want me to get you some water or something?”</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Alex made her way to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water.  When she returned Magnus was still sitting up straight, his breaths rattled but not as bad.</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>She handed him the glass and he drank almost all of it.</p>
<p>“Thanks…”</p>
<p>“What was that?” Alex asked, sitting down next to him.</p>
<p>“I haven’t had an asthma attack in years…” Magnus whispered.</p>
<p>“You have asthma?”</p>
<p>Magnus nodded, “Sorry… I didn’t think… now that I’m dead…”</p>
<p>“Right,” Alex nodded.  She understood what he meant.  “That looked scary.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…it—it was even though I would’ve been fine…”</p>
<p>“Well, are you,” Alex licked her lips, “are you okay now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thank you.”  Magnus leaned against Alex, resting his head on her shoulder.  Alex patted his arm.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t really do anything…”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that you were there,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Alex stared at the fire in front of them, unsure of what else to say.  Magnus closed his eyes, relaxing against Alex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOps I don't know what I'm doing.  I don't actually think that there is that much Magnus chase fanfiction out there (I was able to completely go through the entire Magnus chase/Alex fierro tag on this website so—) so uh oop.  Anyway I don't know what else to say.  Hope that you enjoyed.  Love y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>